Book (weapon type)
Books , also known as Dictionaries , Magic Books, and Grimoire, are a recurring type of weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. While a wholly impractical weapon to wield on the battlefield, books are known more for the mystical powers hidden within their pages and thus are suited to mage type job classes. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Books can only be equipped by Scholars. All of them have elemental affinities and boost the damage dealt through the use of items with the correspondent elemental effect (except for the ultimate weapon of this kind, which simply boosts the use of items). They also grant bonuses to Mind and Intellect. List of books: *Book of Fire *Book of Ice *Book of Light *Tome of Fire *Tome of Ice *Tome of Light *Cognitome (3D) *Omnitome (3D) Final Fantasy XIV Grimoires are the primary weapons of the Arcanist and its corresponding jobs, the Summoner and Scholar. Most high level Grimoires come in two types, Grimoires of casting, for Arcanists and Summoners, and Grimoires of healing (usually labeled "Codex"), for Scholars. The latter tends to have lighter coloration. Final Fantasy Tactics Books (Dictionaries in the original version) are used by the Mystic, Arithmetician, and Onion Knight job classes. The way in which a character attacks with books is unique; instead of hitting the target with it, they open the book up and begin reading aloud to the target, somehow causing damage to it with their words. List of books: *Battle Folio *Bestiary *Papyrus Codex *Omnilex Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Books are the weapons used by Seers and Scholars. Despite being a one-handed weapon, they cannot be Dual Wielded. Two of these books are artefacts in ''Final Fantasy Tactics (the Veil of Wiyu and Enavia Chronicles). List of books: *Battle Folio *Mage Manual *Urutan Annals *The Arnath Glyphs *Enavia Chronicles *Veil of Wiyu *Tome of Ending *Edaroya Scriptures ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi contains an artwork for Quon Yobatz's book dubbed as his weapon, suggesting Quon was at some point planned to appear in a battle. The book design is used as the book he reads in the library in the final game. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time List of books: *My First Spell *Grimoire *Graf Besan *Primeval Scroll *Memory Book *Magical Book *Crowley Book *Scroll of Light *Sibylla's Tome The Final Fantasy Legend Spells contained in books are best used by Mutant units, since they are able to develop Mana. Humans can't use them without the Mana+10 ability of the Shoes. All spells other than Flare target one enemy group, while Flare targets the entire horde. Each book has 20 uses. List of magic books: *Elec - Thunder damage *Fire - Fire damage *Fog - Non-elemental damage *Ice - Ice damage *Sleep - Causes Slep *Cure - Recovers HP *Death - Causes Dead *Stone - Causes Ston *Flare *Book - Damages undead Final Fantasy Legend II Magic Books are weapons that cast magic for their attacks, and it damage depends on the Mana stat (both the user's and target's) for damage/healing/status infliction. Damage inflicting magic books have a 100% hit rate unless the enemy is immune to the element of that particular elemental attack. Status inflicting magic books have hit rates that depend on Mana and other random factors. List of magic books: *Cure *Death *Fire *Flare *Fog *Ice *Prayer *Sleep *Stone *Thunder Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Books can be equipped by all jobs, but are best suited for the Scholar, Black Mage, and Sage crowns. Books increase the magic attack and magic accuracy of the wearer. List of books: *Encyclopedia *Book of Ramuh *Book of Titan *Book of Dryad *Book of Shiva *White Book *Book of Secrets *Book of Ifrit *Black Book *Book of Sylph *Necronomicon *Akashic Records *Avalon Scrolls Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Books are the main weapon of choice of the main character, Tyro, being an apprentice historian and scholar. All books specific to him include "Grimoire" in their names and grant Soul Breaks named after them. Onion Knight, Alphinaud, and Orran also have access to books, with the last two having some books that have Soul Breaks imbued with them. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' While books do not appear as an equipable weapon type, several characters wield them in their sprites, including Nichol, Orran Durai, and Chloe. Etymology Category:Book weapons Category:Weapon types